


Nuevos problemas

by Nakuru



Category: Bakuman
Genre: Community: retos_a_lacarta, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-28
Updated: 2011-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Con Nanamine nada era fácil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nuevos problemas

Había momentos en los que Kosugi se preguntaba si Nanamine había aprendido algo.

Este era uno de ellos, puesto que Nanamine estaba torciendo su boca en obvio disgusto y mirando sin ningún disimulo hacia su computador, apagado por una vez para la reunión luego de mucha insistencia de Kosugi.

—Lo digo en serio, Nanamine-kun —reiteró con la confianza obtenida luego de descubrir que, a pesar de sus muchos defectos, Nanamine mantenía su palabra, así fuese a regañadientes—. Si esperas hasta a la resolución de este arco para que encuentren esa puerta secreta, causarás mayor expectativa para el próximo...

—Tsk. —El chasquido de lengua con el que fue interrumpido hizo que Kosugi se tensase de reflejo, pero Nanamine alzó su rostro, sonriendo de una forma que casi parecía sincera—. ¿Alguna otra recomendación, Kosugi-san?

—N-no... —dijo Kosugi, sonriendo con alivio—. Has hecho un muy buen trabajo.

La sonrisa de Nanamine se amplió, perdiendo cualquier rastro de inocencia y pasando a ser arrogantemente victoriosa.

—Entonces la incluiré en la última página del final —afirmó, anotando el cambio que haría en el borde del nombre.

—Eso sería perfecto. —Kosugi se inclinó para recoger su maletín antes de levantarse, dando por finalizada la reunión y queriendo irse mientras Nanamine estuviese de buen humor, para así evitar que éste decidiese contradecirlo y darle una nueva sorpresa que podría causarle a él y a todo el departamento editorial un nuevo problema—. Vendré la próxima semana por el nuevo capítulo y a revisar el próximo nombre...

—Te escuché —interrumpió Nanamine, alzando uno de sus dedos y mirándolo tan fijamente que Kosugi se quedó inmóvil, con la correa de su maletín todavía en sus manos—. Ahora debes escucharme.

—¿¡Eh!?

Tal vez todo había ido demasiado bien y ahora Nanamine saldría con una de sus ideas pocos ortodoxas, que de paso lo dejaría a él, su editor, en una mala situación, si es que no era algo para sacarlo del medio y no escucharlo en un futuro o incluso ahora...

—No voy a decir nada malo, Kosugi-san —dijo Nanamine, girando sus ojos con impaciencia y levantándose de su asiento—. De hecho sólo te voy a pedir que te quedes ahí.

Eso sonaba demasiado simple y lo hacía desconfiar más de sus intenciones, pero Kosugi asintió con su cabeza, todavía dudoso mas dispuesto a enfrentar la nueva dificultad. Al fin de cuentas nada podría ser peor que su desesperada idea de plagiar a Ashirogi Muto y el escándalo producido una vez habían salido a la luz las "cincuenta personas".

Kosugi tragó saliva y mantuvo sus ojos en el mangaka, cuya expresión se tornó seria mientras caminaba hacia él, acercándose con suficiente lentitud como para que su corazón comenzase a latir con fuerza debido al nerviosismo.

Al llegar frente a él, Nanamine lo tomó de su chaqueta, como ya lo había hecho antes en desesperación al ordenarle que robase el nombre de Ashirogi, y Kosugi se tensó de inmediato.

¿Lo golpearía en venganza, todavía resentido por todo lo que había sucedido en esa ocasión, ya meses atrás?

En cuanto ese pensamiento cruzó por su mente, Kosugi alzó sus brazos, pero antes de poder zafarse y alejar a Nanamine de él, el mangaka lo besó.

La sorpresa hizo que los ojos de Kosugi se abriesen por completo al tiempo que dejó caer su maletín sin ningún cuidado en el momento en que sintió la lengua de Nanamine en sus labios, exigiendo un acceso que Kosugi le dio, sin siquiera pensarlo o poder reaccionar lo suficiente como para rechazarlo o corresponderle realmente.

Cuando se separaron poco después, Nanamine sonrió nuevamente, esta vez con burla.

—Dije que no sería nada malo, Kosugi-san.

Sin saber qué contestar, Kosugi suspiró.

Todavía no estaba seguro de qué había pasado o cómo tomárselo, pero ahora tenía claro que seguiría teniendo problemas de algún tipo mientras siguiese como editor de Nanamine y a pesar de eso no pensaba pedir un cambio o un traslado, porque ya había superado mucho para conseguir trabajar _con_ él, como un equipo.

Pero, aparentemente, con Nanamine Tooru nada era fácil ni nunca lo sería. Y por eso, de lo que Kosugi sí estaba totalmente seguro es que tendría que prepararse para lo que Nanamine hiciese de ahora en adelante.


End file.
